starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Neimoidiano
Os Neimoidianos eram uma espécie de humanóides que eram parentes genéticos distantes dos Duros. Eles eram nativos do planeta Neimoidia e também viviam em colônias localizadas no mesmo setor como Cato Neimoidia, Deko Neimoidia e Koru Neimoidia. Neimoidianos valorizavam muito a riqueza, e viajariam grandes distâncias para conseguirem poder e dinheiro, porém, eram facilmente intimidados e odiavam combates, fazendo com que tivessem uma reputação de ganância e covardia. Eles eram famosos por serem donos da Federação de Comércio, uma entidade corporativa maciça. Famosos Neimoidianos eram Nute Gunray e Rune Haako, membros de alto escalão da Federação de Comércio que mais tarde se uniram a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, um movimento separatista que declarou guerra à República Galáctica. Biologia Neimoidianos nasciam num estado larval, embora as mães das colméias tivessem uma cloaca, as larvas nasciam vivas e não de ovos. É conhecido que os Neimodianos são notórios portadores de doenças, várias vezes no passado, Neimoidia fora colocada em quarentena e proibida para viajantes. Aparições *''Star Wars Cavaleiros da Antiga República 45: Destroyer, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 2'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' * *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Deep Spoilers'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' * *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:2:14 Edition'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:7:01 Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:10:05 Edition'' *''Deep Forest'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''Path of the Jedi'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Parte 1)'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 4: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''The Queen of Air and Darkness'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 15: Blue Harvest, Parte 3'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Backlash'' }} Fontes *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Written Word'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Categoria:Espécies sencientes (N) Categoria:Espécies insectóides sencientes Categoria:Espécies aliadas aos Separatistas Categoria:Neimoidianos